Is love Enough
by Mrs.Dunn1
Summary: Troy and Gabriella are getting marry,but Gabriella dad is in a coma.How will they stick together.so Troyella
1. Chapter 1

A/N just to see if you like it.Sorry about the last one.

Is love Enough?

Troy was Succeding in his Basketball Career and Gabrriella was a over acheiving in her math sucses.During there hecktic schedule it was too hard to fit a personal life into there schedule.Troy tryed to call Gabriella,but she never answered her phone.They would meet for lunch or super,but never got around to do anything else.Troy realy did try to find time to spend with Gabriella,but basketball was keeping him from it.gabriella realy loved him she new why he never got to spend time with her,but when Gabriella gets a call saying that her dad car crashed into a tree.Gabriella needs troy more then ever.She call him up and told him the news,he was over there faster then ever.When he got there he saw Gabriella on her bad crying.he came over there and picked her up and held her.He had never seen Gabriella this upset before.


	2. AN

A/N Hey! I need some help! so if you could just Pm with some you what done in this story.Oh and do you not like this Story only two people revew it?later Mrs.Bolton


	3. Super maybe

A/N hey i'm go to try this.thank you for all who read,this for you.

Troy sit up and look at Gabriella ,her eyes and face were wet from crying.Gabby ,troy began, but was cut of by gabriella kiss ,yea she said.Would you like to go to super?yea ,but just one min.,She went to put on some more make-up and to put on someting nice to wear.When she came out troy had is mouth open.yea said troy.

A/N there my mom is calling we are going out of town .So this is the only update. Sorry be back tomorrow night.be working on 3rd chapter.


	4. Will you marry me?

When Troy and Gabriella went to super they eat,after that they went to the park,troy look a gabby,gabby I am sure that he is going to be okey,look gabby I no this a bad time to do this,but would you marry me?Gabby thought for a min,then she jump in Troy arms,Yes! Troy I weill.the next day Troy woke up,he had his white tee-shirt and some boxers on.He had never felt so happy as to noing that Gabriells was going to be his wife.gabriella to was happy,she called her mom,who had not stop crying,Mom,Stop crying I have some news to tell you,what is Gabby?Mom Troy asked me to marry him and I said yes.What,oh gabby i am so happy for you.I no your farther well be too.that afternoon troy got of from Baskestball he met gabriella at a Ambe's(A/N made that up.)When he saw Gabby she had some tear stainds on her face,gabby are you sill crying, yes troy.


	5. gabby see her father

A/N realy guys do you not like.

The next day gabriella went to see her Father,he did not look good at all he had cuts and marks on him.Dad I would like to say that I love you and I know you left me and Mom,but we are okey now,so if you could get better,maybe we could start over?Oh and I am geting marry too.he is a nice boy and you are go to get to see him if you wake up.i have to go now,bye dad love you,and she left.She went to see troy,who at that moment was talking to sharpay on the phone when Gabriella pulled up,hey I got to go.who was that troy? that was sharpay who is like the meanes person i have ever talk to.Oh,so where do you what to go to eat? how about Ambe's again? sure. so i went to see my dad today.What why did you not tell me? because i thought you had basketball.Will I could have said that I needed to be there for my girlfriend.oh realy.yea.when they were there they got out and went in. so what are we going to eat gabby.i don't no.when they got whet they whated troy asked Gbareilla someting,gabby do you think your father would like me,why not you are a nce guy.will I do play baskeyball for a liveing.i think he would love you. okey what ever you say.


	6. WRITERS NOTE

HEY EVERYONE, CAN YOU HELP ME WITH THIS STORY? I CAN'T THINK OF ANY IDEAS. SO I WAS WONDERING IF YOU COULD TELL ME HOW YOU WHAT THE STORY TO TURN OUT.


	7. Chapter 7

okey heres the next chapter. i wroked hard on this chapter. so r&r.

-----------------------------------------------

Gabby was walking in the park with troy, when her cellphone rang! She picked it up and it was the people for her father, telling her that her father woke up. Gabby was so happy. She jumped in troys arms and kissed him. They jumped in the car a drove down to where Gabby's father was. In the car Gabby was jumping around. Troy tryed to get Gabby to clam down but she would't. "Gabby please clam down, we are almost there" said, Troy. "I can't Troy , my dad woke up. are't you happy"? asked, Gabby. "yeah, but Gabby you really need to clam down"said, Troy. "Okey Troy I"ll try" said, Gabby. "good because we're there"said, Troy. They walked in and asked which room Gabby's father was in. Room 312. they walked in, and when Gabby saw her father, she jumped and gave him a hug and a kiss. Gabby's father sat up to talk to his a daughter. "So Gabby how have you been"? asked, her father. "Good, Troy and I getting married in June". said,Gabby. Thats

good but who is Troy? OH! i forgot to tell you about him? Let me go get him. Troy! Troy! Come meet mefather! Okey be right there. Troy walked in and went to sit by Gabby in a chair. So sir you are going to be my son-law, tell me about yourself. Okey well my full name is Troy Bolton, I play basketball for living and i sometimes coach for north high. you do said gabby? yeah i forgot to tell you sorry. it okey. Now Enough about me, tell me about yourself said Troy. Okay but i bet gabby has already told you about me. no she really hasn't. well then okay my name is Frank, i worka t the bank for a living, i like to play golf, thats really about it. well troy i think we really need to go. okay bye mr. montez. please call me frank. okay bye daddy, bye gabby. theywaslked out and went to their car. wow gabby your dad is so cool, i told you


End file.
